Different
by Beach chick
Summary: Re-write to last nights episode. Fit fot Duty. H and M forever


AN: This story is dedicated to all of you who thought the ending for last nights episode should have gone differently. Yes, I know this probably contains grammar errors and spelling errors but I felt I needed to post this up after last night's episode. After writing it, it made me feel better.

One chapter fanfic

I don't own anything but the changing of the ending.

Different: by Beach chick

Mac walked up to the elevator after the trial had ended. Harm and the physiatrist were already there. (AN: I don't remember what Jordan's friends name was. Sorry). As Mac approached she heard the end of their conversation.

"You can thank me over dinner," she was saying. Mac tried not to seem like she was ease dropping but she had to use the same elevator they were going to be using. Mac couldn't help feeling a feeling of jealously wash over her, as she heard those words.

"Mac," Harm said, as she approached. He had one of his surprised looks plastered on his face. It was a guilty sort of look.

Mac tried not to let the hurt she felt show through on her face. 'Well I guess I can't make him wait for me forever.' She didn't know how but just the thought of Harm with someone else made a tear drop fall from her eyes. "Wow, this elevators taking to long," she told them trying to excuse herself before either of them saw the hurt look on her face. She didn't escape fast enough and Harm said," Mac?" but she had already disappeared down the hall. "Excuse me," he said to the lady standing next to him, as he took off after Mac. He had seen the look of pain in her eyes and that alone just about killed him. He didn't know where she was headed all he knew was that he had to find her and find out what was wrong. She turned the corner up ahead and a few seconds later so did he. He turned the corner but didn't see her anywhere. He stopped feeling panicked afraid he had lost her. Just as he was about to give up he noticed the door to his right was about to close. He went through the door marked stairs and saw Mac start to go down the first flight of stairs. "Mac," he called but the sound of his voice made her race don the stairs even faster. He chased after her and grabbed on to her arm, stopping her for the moment. When she turned around to face him he saw tears streaming down her face, the hurt look was still present.

"I shouldn't have expected you to wait around for me," she said through tears.

"What are you talking about? Is this about me having dinner with-" but she stopped him.

"You're obviously moving on," Mac said wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Mac, she's the one that suggested dinner not the other way around."

"Well you didn't seem to mind."

"What was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know," she said sinking to the floor. "My physiatrist was wrong. I am going to end up alone. I always do," she said, as tears flowed down her face.

"Mac," Harm said, making a decision he should have made a long time ago. He sat down next to her on the stairs, and before she knew what was going on he had his arms wrapped safely around her. She relaxed in his arms, and he started to kiss her forehead.

She closed her eyes and he started to leave a trail of kisses down her face. When he reached her lips he pulled her into a passionate kiss savoring the feel of her sweet lips on his. All of the emotions for each other over the past years were entwined in that kiss. They pulled apart breathlessly moments later.

"Mac," Harm said. "You're the only one I ever wanted. It's time you realize that."

"But what about…."

"We're just friends. If she thinks anything more will come out of dinner with me then she has another thing coming, because I only want to get involved with one person, and that's you," he added hugging her again.

Mac laughed as he dried her tears. She felt foolish for thinking that Harm had moved on without her. When he had come after her she finally realized how much he loved and cared for her.

"I love you, Harm," she said saying those long over due words.

Harm smiled down at her. "You know how long I have been waiting for you to say that?"

"A long time?" She asked.

"A very long time. I love you too. Now come on," He said pulling her to her feet. "Do you want to attempt to continue down the stairs or go back to the elevator?"

"Let's continue down the stairs," she said. Harm grabbed her hand and they walked down the rest of the stairs, and out to the parking lot. They left each other in the parking lot with promises to call each other as soon as they got home. When they finally drove away they were satisfied knowing that things were finally going to be different.

The End

AN: Hope everyone enjoyed that. Sorry about errors. I didn't get this betaed ahead of time.


End file.
